Pain Is Short; Death Is Forever
by Badiyannu
Summary: A deadly disease has taken over one of the Z gang's members. Who is it and what can they do about it? --tear-jerker-- r/r*
1. Ch.1

Pain is Short; Death is Forever  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
by Jedibabe  
  
-aka:Lau-chan  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
The first saddening fic I have ever written. Well, it's pretty heart- wrenching to me. I dunno about you. I saw that movie Steel Magnolias just a few days ago, and it was so good. Well, that's what this story is kinda based on. If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. So, go on and read it. Please review!  
  
-Jedibabe-  
  
aka: Lau-chan  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Chapter 1  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
When the petals fall from the trees  
  
When the wind blows a sweet scent  
  
When the leaves crunch under my feet  
  
That's when I'll stop to smell the roses  
  
Bulma ceased her writing and tapped her pencil impatiently on the desk. Her ability to write poetry was atrocious in her mind. Actually, she wasn't that horrible at it. She just wrote what she thought and she had many of these "thoughts" in her diary. They were very secretive and private; she didn't know what she'd do if someone found them.  
  
This particular poem was for a scholarship. For Trunks. Even though he had a while to go. Sure, she had more than enough money to pay for him to go to any college of his choice, but she was on a tight company budget for the holidays. Anyways, it was pretty easy for her to write a poem for a one million dollar scholarship. Though, she wasn't so confident she would win.  
  
The blue-haired beauty sighed again as she closed the green notebook and pushed it away in frustration. She sat there with her arms crossed and eyes closed. It was so hot in the room. She told herself to scold Trunks later for it. And it seemed to get hotter every second because nape of her neck was beginning to sweat. A warm air grazed her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing, woman?" The breath whispered into her neck.  
  
Startled, Bulma spun around to face her husband square in the eye. "Vegeta! Dont scare the hell outta me like that again!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly and then scowled. "You didn't make me lunch."  
  
"Sorry, your highness, but I don't cook for royalty! Now, if you're so high and mighty, can't you just do a simple task of making yourself a sandwich!" Bulma exsasperated, standing up and fixing her hair in the mirror. She let it down from her messy ponytail and twisted it back up into a neat bun. She glanced back at Vegeta's reflection, which seemed to be silent, and smirked.  
  
"Nothing to say? Good. Silence is our motto," she said matter-of-factly as she brushed his arm slightly as she went to check on her child.  
  
Vegeta scowled once more then called out, "Woman! Make me lunch!"  
  
: : : : : : : : : :  
  
Bulma knocked softly on the door of her 5-year old child. No answer. She leaned against the door and knocked louder with her knuckle.  
  
"Honey? Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes, Mama. I'm here."  
  
"Well, can I come in?"  
  
"Hold on just a minute..."  
  
After a few seconds the door opened and Bulma stared down at blue eyes. She smiled brightly and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She plopped down onto the bed and the young kid grinned excidedly.  
  
"Mama! Look what I did today in school!"  
  
"Oh? Show me."  
  
The overalls-clad child pulled out a large piece of manilla paper from the closet and ran to the woman on the bed.  
  
"Lookie!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a picture of Daddy fighting! See, here's his spandex and over here is his boots and then here's his hair! Oh, Mama, I wanna be a fighter like Daddy when I grow up!"  
  
Bulma sighed and picked up her offsping, setting it in her lap. "Oh, baby. No you don't. You would have to train all the time and go off and fight the baddies and leave me here alone!"  
  
"It's ok, Mama. Kitty will protect you!"  
  
Bulma laughed and stood up. "I don't know about that. But what I do know is that I need to make your Daddy lunch before he throws a royal fit!" She walked over to the door with little blue eyes following her steps. They looked so lonely without anyone around.  
  
"You could...come help me. If you want..."  
  
The child's eyes brightened up. "Ok, Mama!" It jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Bulma put her arm around the little child as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Ooh, Mama! We could make Daddy lunch in the Gravity Room so he can eat while he's training!"  
  
"You're so funny, Bra..."  
  
: : : : : : : : : : :  
  
"Catch up, Trunks! You seem so slow today!" Goten yelled to his best friend.  
  
"Sorry! I just didn't get enough sleep, I guess!"  
  
"I don't think that's it, bro. I've blocked all of your moves and that is an uncanny occasion!"  
  
Trunks chuckled and moved his bangs away from his eyes. It was true; he had been feeling down and drosy lately. But he thought it was probably all his work wearing him down. He had started working for his mother as chief of staff and it was not an easy task. He slept quite well though and never felt stressed out. His mother made sure of that. His best friend was here at Capsule Corp for his daily sparring.  
  
"Look, it's nothing. Comon' lets get going!" Trunks sent out a ki blast at Goten who quickly dodged it.  
  
"Dude! What was that?"  
  
"Ok, then. Take this!" Trunks yelled as he gathered all the energy he could muster into his palm.  
  
Goten braced himself for a heck of an attack. "I'm ready! Go ahead! Yup.........Trunks? Hey, are you gonna shoot it or not?" Suddenly, he felt Trunks' power level drop dramatically. He let his guard down and opened his eyes.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
  
: : : : : : : : : : :  
  
a/n: do you think this is a cliffhanger? I really don't...(oh wait, I know what's going to happen!^_^) Well, tell me what ya think. That means REVIEW! I just need at least 5 before I start the next chapter. JUST 5! So get to it!  
  
-Jedibabe-  
  
aka:Lau-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Ooh, 5 reviews. Not like you had any choice since ff.net screwed up everything...-_- Ah well, I'm glad either way. And since there was only five, I will name them. (this means thank you)  
Go10luver17, Hosi-chan, the-Crab, Ryoke, Bulmapea. (if the names are not right, or I forgot one, tell me)  
  
Thank ya'll!  
  
-Jedibabe-  
  
: : : : : : : : : :  
  
Chapter 2  
  
: : : : : : : : : :  
  
The petals are beautiful  
  
The leaves are vivacious  
  
The winds are blowing   
  
But I still cannot stop to smell the roses  
  
Bulma once again sighed at the second stanza of her poem; it was blunt. But she really didn't care. Time to start on the third stanza, she thought to herself as she put her pencil to the paper. Her hand was cramped, but she was determined to do this.  
  
Beep, beep, beep!  
  
The smell of roast beef filled Bulma's nostrils when she heard the alarm of the oven. She stood up and flatened her skirt slowly and set her notebook off to the side of the couch.  
  
"Mommy! It's ready! It's ready!"  
  
"I'm coming, honey!"  
  
"Can I call Daddy?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"*sucks in air*.....DAAAAAAAADDYYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
Bulma cringed and covered her ears. "Oww, sweetie! You don't have to scream!"  
  
"Sorry, Mommy," Bra said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta came strutting down the stairs in a high manner. "Brat, you almost broke my ear drums. Try lowering your voice next time. Got it?" He snapped.  
  
Bra's lower lip quivered ever so slightly. "Da-da-daddy. Oh, I'm s-s-sorry..." She was on the verge of tears spilling from her baby blue eyes. She sniffed and looked up at her father.  
  
"Did ya have to be so harsh, Vegeta?" Bulma scolded and stomped her foot. She stroked Bra's silky hair as she glared at Vegeta. "She was just telling you that your food was ready!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and stared right back at the blue-haired genius. "Well, I'm sorry that she got your damn pair of lungs! Try shutting her up once in awhile and maybe I'll consider being nice. Fah." He glanced down at his 5 year old daughter and his face softened ever so slightly. Those puppy dog eyes were killing him. Damn, he hated blue eyes...  
  
"....i'msorry...."  
  
"What was that Vegeta? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"Well, maybe you should get hearing aids."  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, Bra..."  
  
Bra's face turned instanly happy and she hugged Vegeta leg. "Aww, Daddy...You love me!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he dragged the clinging Bra to the kitchen with him. Bulma chuckled and followed. She turned to the stove and gathered her mits to prepare to take the tray out.   
  
"Hey, sweetie, give me that cooling rack."  
  
"Which one, Mommy?" the innocent blue-haired child asked.  
  
Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.  
  
Bulma chuckled and said, "I don't care which one."  
  
Bra hopped down from her father's lap and opened a cabnet. She pullesd out an object. "This?"  
  
"No, look for the sil-"  
  
"BULMA!! VEGETA!! HELP!!!"  
  
Goten came running into the kitchen with a limp, unconsious Trunks in his arms. Tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Bulma, I did-did-didn't know what to do!"  
  
Bulma gasped in shock and dropped her things as her hands flew to her mouth. She hurried over to her first-born and layed her shaking hands on his chest. "He's still breathing!" Her eyes locked with Goten's. "What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I-I-I-I--we--were sparring and he-he just fainted! I-I-I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't!" Goten cried, his words choking up.  
  
Vegeta stood up in a rush and took his son from the tear-stained boy. His face was expressionless, but Bulma could tell he was worried. He looked down at Trunks and put his hand to the purple-hair boy's chest. He looked up at his wife.  
  
"His ki is low. We need to get him to the hospital. Fast."  
  
Bulma nodded silently and then said, "We will have to fly there." She picked up Bra, who was speechless and stood next to Goten. "Goten will carry me and Bra, and you will carry Trunks, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the thought, but was much more worried about his son than that. He nodded and speedily flew out the window.  
  
Goten looked down at Bulma. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She climbed into his arms and he flew out the window in a hurry, following Vegeta closely.  
  
Bra looked at her mom with her baby blues and asked meekly,   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
: : : : : : : : : :  
  
a/n- aww, poor Goten. Not to mention, Trunks. My poor baby... So what's up with him? You will just have to keep on reading to find out! REVIEW!  
  
press here  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
v 


End file.
